Work Relations
by animefan03
Summary: Yuri finds herself in awkward situation, being heavily intoxicated & stuck between two captains and an angry doctor. A Dr. Akari/OC oneshot


"Dr. Akari! It's me Yuri!" called out the 24year old blonde, as she knocked on the door to the doctors' lounge. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I have paperwork I need you to sign off on in order to discharge that patient we were talking about earlier." She could only guess how angry he was going to be. She had really meant to catch him earlier when he was on duty but he was just so busy. Laughter could be heard coming from the other side of the door and footsteps began to approach slowly. Nervously she fiddled with the bottom of her dress trying to look presentable, she had changed and punched out already. It had been a long day she just wanted to go home without facing Akari's wrath but it didn't look like that was going to happen today. To top it all off she was supposed to meet her friends at some club downtown later so she brought her clothes with her to work knowing she would be stuck there late, but accidentally changed into them too soon and now she had to face him dressed for the club. The door swung open abruptly and she brought her gaze up from her paperwork to meet rosy pink eyes. He looked mad. "Come in." Was all he said as he held the door open for her. Once inside she could see a few bottles of wine and some sake on the table in front of the couch where the captains of airship 1 & 2 were currently sitting.

Akari audibly sighed and started to shake his head. "Yuri, make sure in the future that you catch me before my shift is over. I do not appreciate being bothered with trivial paperwork in my free time. With that being said I will fill it out tomorrow. I have other problems to deal with right now. You may leave." As he said this he glared over at the two gentlemen on the couch. Hirato, captain of airship 2, sat there as straight faced as ever and Tsukitachi, captain of airship 1, stood up laughing. Yuri tucked her honey blonde hair behind her ear before bowing. "Thank you very much sir. Sorry for causing you trouble. I will take my leave now." She managed to get that all out in one breathe before making a mad dash for the door.

Her escape was foiled by Tsukitachi who had grabbed her wrist. She turned around nervously. "I'm sorry sir did you need something?" He smirked at her as his eyes raked her up and down. "The name is Tsukitachi, and the other guy over there is Hirato we have been friends with Akari-chan a while now. Why not stay for a bit? We have plenty of drinks to go around." She was about to protest when Hirato chimed in from the other side of the room. "He is right you know, it would be nice to have some pleasant company since Akari here is such a drag." Tsukitachi dragged her by the wrist to the couch and sat down pulling her into his lap, making her squeak. "You know Akari, I don't know how you can work around someone as gorgeous as Yuri-chan here and get so much done. I personally would be far too distracted." Yuri could feel herself turning red.

The pink haired Doctor was pretty sure he was considering strangling the fiery haired captain when he grabbed the girl's wrist, but the moment he pulled Yuri into his lap, Akari knew that before the night was over he was going to kill him. Instead of playing along with their little game of pissing him off, he sat down on the couch across from them and poured himself a tall glass of wine. "I'm sorry I don't like to sexually harass my subordinates." He said matter of factly before chugging down his entire glass of wine in one go.

Tsukitachi knew he was treading on thin ice by he didn't care, he loved pissing Akari off. He put his arm around the waist of the pretty blond in his lap and rested his head into the crook of her neck. If Akari didn't want her he would take her back to his quarters tonight and show her how a real man performs in bed. Strangely enough she seemed to peak Hirato's interest too. Maybe it was the long legs, Hirato had always been a leg man. With his free hand he grabbed a full glass of wine from the table and handed it to Yuri. He could feel the pulse in her neck racing.

Yuri was so lost. She had no idea what to do. Being stuck clad in a skimpy dress, in the lap of an incredibly sexy man she only knew from stories of wild sex shared between women, and of course this was all happening in front of her gorgeous but terrifying boss, she didn't think the night could get any worse. But alas she was wrong. A glass of wine had been placed in her hand so instinctively she stammered out a 'Thank you' and took a sip. She was becoming ever so conscious of the close proximity of the man holding her captive, who had now nestled his head into the nape of her neck. His breath fanned across her skin and she could feel herself turning even redder. Akari was glaring at the two of them as well as Hirato who had done nothing so far to stop Tsukitachi. Yuri tossed her head back and downed the wine quickly before standing up and bowing before the three of them. "Thank you very much for the drinks and the invitation but I already have plans tonight and must really be on my way." Another attempted escape was foiled this time by Hirato who tugged her into the couch so she was now sitting between them. "Oh but you must stay just a while longer." He whispered into her ear. Yuri gave up there was just no way out of this situation. She was their prey.

A few glasses of wine and a couple hours later, both Yuri and Akari had a good buzz going. Akari had at some point gotten Yuri to sit next to him on the couch to free her from the playful antics of the captains on the couch across from them. Yuri had managed to remember to text her friends that she couldn't make it tonight. Akari had lightened up a bit after a few drinks and much to Yuri's surprise was actually quite funny. She had concluded that Hirato and Tsukitachi really enjoyed egging him on though.

Tsukitachi was the first to call it a night and ever so bluntly proceeded to ask Yuri to join him in his bed, to which she politely declined. He threw her a smirk and stood up to leave asking her to help him with the door. Blindly following orders she stood up quickly to get the door for him but only succeeded in falling back down into the couch onto Akari's lap. Yuri shrieked in embarrassment and hurriedly regained her footing and assisted Tsukitachi with the door. Hirato left shortly after him leaving her all alone with Akari.

An awkward silence filled the room as the two tried to avoid each other's gaze. Yuri noticed at some point he had shed his lab coat leaving him in his dress clothes. She couldn't help but think how nice he looked. He must've noticed her staring at him because as she made her way up to his face pink eyes met emerald green ones for a brief but intense moment. Yuri broke contact and started to excuse herself to make her way home. Akari stood up as well and offered to drive her back to her apartment. She thought it over and decided to take him up on his offer on account of her new heels cutting in to her ankles.

They made their way to the parking garage in silence, walking to the back of the lot before getting into his sleek black sports car. The ride was just as silent as the walk to the car but every so often she could feel his eyes on her. She was sure he was angry at her for imposing on his free time with his friends. Once they arrived at her apartment complex he parked the car and offered to walk her up since it was dark. She accepted his offer and they got into the small elevator together. The silence was really eating her away. "I'm sorry for imposing on your free time with your friends." He looked at her a while before replying "I'm sorry my acquaintances made you feel so uncomfortable." "It's not your fault and really it wasn't a big deal." She turned her back to him blushing. The elevator jumped to a halt and the door opened signaling they had reached her floor. She had intended to say their goodbyes here but instead when she turned to say goodbye after stepping into the hallway, he stepped out with her and pinned her against the wall with one hand on the wall and the other lifting her chin. His pink eyes stared down at her in anger as his face inched closer. "How dare you let that pig touch you.." With those words he closed the distance between them meeting her lips in a bruising kiss. The initial shock of being kissed by her very angry but sexy boss wore off quick and she wrapped her arms around his neck standing up on her tip toes to take press her body up against him. Even with her heels he towered over her. He licked her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth reveling in the sheer taste of her. She was delicious, her lips were just as sweet as he imagined them to be. Contrary to what Tsukitachi believed he was not immune to his lust for Yuri, and quite often found himself imagining being able to slip into her bed. Yuri had longed for this day too ever since she started working under Akari. She had even had to work out her frustrations alone once she made it to her bed after quite a few work days.

She broke the kiss out of breath. "Would you like to take this into my apartment Dr. Akari?" She tried to say it without blushing too much but she could feel how red her cheeks were. Akari gazed down at her and nodded a confirmation so she led him down the hall and into her apartment. Once they had crossed the threshold of the door she heard it shut and was pinned against it in another heated kiss. This time however she was ready for him. She buried her fingers into his pink hair as he made quick work of removing her dress. Once her dress hit the floor she started to undo his tie and then unbutton his shirt. Shrugging his shirt off he proceeded to trail his lips from hers making his way down to her collarbone making sure to suck lightly in all the right places making her melt into him. His hands cupped her ass pulling her against him so that she could feel how hard he was. Her legs wrapped sound his waist and she kept her hands around his neck ready for him to remove the rest of her clothing and take her right there against the door, but he had other ideas. He pulled back from the door keeping a firm grip on her ass, he halted his ministrations for a brief moment only to ask "Where is your bedroom?" Before returning to her suckling her neck and chest. Yuri let out a breathy moan as she pointed towards her room. "It's the second door on the left." And with that they were en route.

Once inside her room he let her fall onto the bed, before reaching down to unbuckle his belt and shed his slacks, but she stopped him. He looked down at her confused but she gave him a playful look and proceeded with undoing them herself. He kicked off his slacks and moved to hook his fingers into the top of her red lacy panties preparing to yank them off but she grabbed his hands. "Sit" she ordered him and motioned to the end of the bed. He complied with her order and went to question her but was cut off as she dropped to her knees, pulled off his boxers and took his cock into her mouth. She started at a strong steady rhythm, swirling her tongue around the base of his shaft and working her way up. She purred around him when he fisted her hair and started to move her head faster. She knew he was close she could feel him tensing up, so she cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze and took him all in until the tip touched the back of her throat. He was bigger than she thought he would be but she could suppress her gag reflex so it wasn't a problem. Akari looked down at the girl who was in his lap, his fingers were buried in her honey colored curls as he moved her head faster. She stared up at him with her piercing green eyes and she took him in all the way to the base and cupped his balls harder sending him over the edge. He released into her mouth shooting into the back of her throat and she swallowed it all, then continued to lick him clean before letting him go. "Holy Hell... That was amazing!" She smirked slyly, "It's a hidden talent of mine. I know a few things about the way male anatomy works." She stood up and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him to regain her breath.

Akari leaned into her and ran his tongue down from earlobe to her collarbone then unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor. Yuri let her head fall back and moaned as he pulled one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. He flicked it with his tongue and grabbed hold of her breast with his left hand as his right hand trailed down to her panty line and slipped underneath sheer red lace. His fingers stroked her clit with a few experimental strokes causing her hips to buck into his hand as she yelled out his name. Swiftly he laid her back into the mattress and knelt down at the edge of her bed between her legs. He tugged off her panties and let them hit the floor of her bedroom leaving both of them naked. Yuri waited in anticipation for the moment he would be inside of her and attempted to scoot towards the middle of the bed but Akari grabbed her legs and tugged her back toward the edge of the bed, placing her thighs on his shoulders. At first his hands cupped her ass as he started to place small kisses on the tender skin near her womanhood but as he got closer he pulled wrapped one around her leg to hold her in place while the other hand slid a finger inside of her. The feeling of his finger inside of her, stroking at the sweet spot that he had found so quickly was wonderful and had her clutching at her sheets desperately trying to ground herself. His mouth moved from her inner thigh to her clit giving it a few experimental kisses before licking it harshly. He added a second finger and quickened his pace while he sucked and licked at her clit loving the sounds she was making for him. Yuri's core was on fire, she could feel the familiar coil of pressure building up in her stomach and she yearned for sweet release. She sat up abruptly as Akari lightly bit down on her clit making her cry out and bury her hand into his hair before throwing herself back into her bed as the waves of her release hit her. She screamed his name and arched her back, releasing into his hand. Akari lapped his tongue against her cleaning her up before standing up.

Yuri took in the sight before her and felt herself getting wet with anticipation all over again. Akari was standing now at the end of the bed licking off his fingers before crawling on top of her as they made their way up the bed. Akari let Yuri move herself up the bed so now her head rested on the pillows. The staggering rise and fall of her chest made her breasts bounce. The sweat was rolling down and pooling inbetween them. Her eyes were heavy lidded with lust and her head rested on the pillows, her golden curls sprawled wildly giving her the appearance of a lion. He leaned in to kiss her, carefully placing himself between her legs and sliding in. Yuri moaned into the kiss as he slipped in, just enjoying the feeling of him being inside her. Akari's hips started to move at a slow rhythm allowing her to get used to his size, slowly increasing his pace to one that had the headboard pounding against the wall. He leaned back and grabbed her hips continuing his pace. Yuri could feel herself inching towards the cusp of pleasure all over again. She looked up at Akari who had been holding her captive as he pounded into her. His eyes were glued on her and his hair gel had worn off letting his hair fall into his face. His solid chest and abs were flexing as he exerted such strength in his thrusts, and sweat rolled down his body occasionally dripping onto her own.

Yuri's breathing was becoming rapid as she approached her peak again. Akari took note of this and pulled out suddenly leaving her feeling empty. "Get on top." He barked at her as he sat back motioning for her to climb onto his lap. She happily complied slipping into his cock taking him in all the way to the base. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she started to roll her hips against him. His head sank into her chest so he could go back to sucking at her breasts and his strong hands had her hips in a vice pulling her down and rolling her hips harder against him finding her g spot. She moved against him fast and hard until the coil inside of her snapped releasing a new wave of pleasure even stronger than the one before. He kissed her roughly muffling her screams and continued moving her hips riding out her high with her until he could feel her shaking against him. "Would you like me to take over?" He asked her. She could only nod weakly. "Tired already Yuri?" The girl couldn't make words so Akari took the hint and flipped them over, all the while smirking to himself.

Akari was pounding into her at a pace she couldn't even comprehend in her state. Every thrust was sending unbearable waves of pleasure throughout her body. She was shaking and screaming his name. He was close to his climax he could tell, so he thrust even faster, making the girl underneath him dig her nails into his back as she clung to him for dear life. "Akari!" she screamed out almost painfully as she felt her walls contract around him again in climax. That was enough to send him over the edge. The minute his name left her lips, he came deep inside of her, before pulling out and collapsing next to her in exhaustion.

The two of them lay there in a few moments of sheer bliss before what had just happened really hit them. Shika had just slept with her boss, drunkenly, without a condom, clawed his back, and he had released inside of her. Akari had just slept with one of his nurses, drunkenly, without a condom, and released inside of her. "Well Fuck…" sighed Yuri exasperated. "I second that" Akari chimed in.

"There is nothing we can do about it now. I'm sorry I scratched the crap out of your back!" she blushed not able to look him in the eye.

"It's fine, I enjoyed it." He said with a chuckle. "I know I make you nervous, I can leave if you would like"

"No! It's ok! And besides it's late and you've been drinking. You can stay here tonight, it's no trouble!"

Akari looked like he was going to decline at first but thought better of it and decided to stay the night with Yuri in her bed. Awkward silence fell over the two as they attempted to sleep on opposite sides of the bed. Neither of them could sleep this way, so Akari made an executive decision. He slid into the middle of the bed and pulled Yuri against him so that her back rested against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. His lips pressed against her ear as he whispered. "Just for the record, I don't regret a thing." She blushed as she replied, "Me either".


End file.
